Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun
Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun was the first of the three Winter Court books in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. It describes the occurrences at the Winter Court held in Kyuden Seppun in winter 1122-1123, the twenty-first year of the reign of Hantei XXXVIII Credits * Written by: Ree Soesbee * Additional Material by: Jennifer Brandes, Scott Gearin, Chris Helper, Jim Pinto, Rob Vaux, John Wick, & Kevin Millard * Game System By: David Williams and John Wick * Art Direction: KC Lancaster * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank and Cris Dornaus * Interior Artwork: Cris Dornaus, Frank Gembeck, D. Martin, Margaret Organ-Kean, Ben Peck, Mike Raabe, Diana Vick * Maps: Jeff Lahren * Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear, Steve Hough * Line Developer: Ree Soesbee * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux * Interior Layout: Steve Hough, D.J. Trindle Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) * Invitation Letter to the Winter Court by Kakita Ryoku * A Dangerous Game part 1 - Fiction with Shosuro Kachiko and Doji Hoturi told by Doji Shizue Chapter One: Dawn (page 12) * Welcome Letter to the Winter Court by Kakita Ryoku * A Dangerous Game part 2 - Fiction with Shosuro Kachiko and Doji Hoturi * Hantei and Shinsei * Cultural History and the Celestial Order * The Imperial House ** The Hantei Family ** The Seppun Family ** The Otomo Family ** The Miya Family * Virtues of the Court * Minor Clans Chapter Two: Afternoon (page 44) * Instructive Letter on the Winter Court by Kakita Ryoku * A Dangerous Game part 3 - Fiction with Shosuro Kachiko and Doji Hoturi * The Winter Court * Seppuku * Customs of War * Art and Culture * Flowers of the Court * Funerals * The Seasons ** Festivals *** Oshogatsu, New Year's Day *** 7-5-3 Festival *** Cherry Blossom Festival *** Doll Festival *** Choyo no Sekku, Chrysantemum Festival *** Setsuban Festival *** Kanto Festival *** Bon Festival *** Festival of the River of Stars *** The Festival of the Moon's Wrath *** Shouting Day *** Toshi no Ichi *** The Seven Festivals of the Kami Chapter Three: Night (page 70) * Instructive Letter on the Winter Court by Kakita Ryoku * A Dangerous Game part 4 - Fiction with Shosuro Kachiko and Doji Hoturi * The Night * Love and Marriage * Retirement * Astrological Events ** The retum of the Dragon's Tail Star ** A brilliant red star ** A Solar Eclipse ** The alignment of two wandering star, the Weaver and the Kappa ** The sunlight rained down as tears of crystal ** A tremendous star fell from the heavens * The History of Rokugan ** The Ancient Time ** The Age of Myth ** The Thousands Years of Peace Chapter Four: Epilogue (page 90) * Letter of parting from the Winter Court by Kakita Ryoku * A Dangerous Game part 5 - Fiction with Shosuro Kachiko and Doji Hoturi * Character * Imperial Families and Schools ** The Seppun Miharu (Guardsman) ** The Otomo Seiyaku * Who's Who in the Winter Court ** Hantei XXXVII, Emperor ** Hantei Sotorii, Imperial Heir ** Miya Yoto, Miya Daimyo ** Otomo Banu ** Otomo Sorai, Otomo Daimyo ** Seppun Baka ** Seppun Daiori, Seppun Daimyo ** Seppun Ishikawa, Captain of the Imperial Guard ** Seppun Kossori ** Doji Masekari ** Doji Shogo ** Bayushi Akeu ** Suzume Mukashino * Whispers in the Empire * Imperial Nemuranai * Courtly Skills Maps of Kyuden Seppun (page 118) Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun